bouvseditingfandomcom-20200214-history
MonolithClan
~Something wicked comes on home.~ ❝Though, something seeks that triumph.❞ A RETAKE ON NOX'S BRUTALITY STEP ON IN Eyes that woefully fluttered in claims of shutting down trances along with the mind of a traveler. You were tired, oh so tired and nothing more than a nice bed of maple leaves sounded delightful. Though all this place seemed to be was a burnt out forest, trees that were burned were weathered down. It creating an omunis feeling as you pushed. Branches foreshadowing the moons glow. The grounds around you seemed awake and danced along your trail. Blink. '' Or was that a shadow? Having not rested in two days from vigorous hiking, you doubted it valuable of any exploration. As you moved on your paws sunk into the swamp like terrain, feeling it squish between toes. Ears craned backwards as maybe you were not hallucinating. Something had been following you, though for how long? Scents were mixing together and had been for a while. Though, this one or many was strong around you. Well, since you had stepped onto the land of swamp like formation. How long has you been watched and deprived of secrecy? How long was it that they were stalking you, judging you? ''CRASH! As you tumbled, heavy paws pinned you to the ground and your breath was clean knocked out. The fog in your mind cleared and the surging pain in your chest canal seized, you dared to open your eyes. A one eyed female stood above you, saliva slithering its way down her agape maw, splattering against your furred cheek. She was war scarred and rightfully so. Blink. "You dare come onto my land, you pathetic thing? You poison my trees, my mountains with your filth. What is it that you want?" Her voiced boomed and more wolves around her rose to her side, hungry for conversation. Emotions flooded through your veins and you spoke with a serpent like tongue. "Passing through, now mind getting off?" From somewhere in the crowd, another voice spoke out with seething anger. "Do not speak to Ma'dam T'sula in such ways. Ungrateful wretch! Let's ju-" With a silent command from the wolf now known as T'sula, the one who spoke out of turn was silenced.'' "Fine, I'll get off. Though, that'll leave you to the mercy of my family. I wouldn't want an innocent whelp like you to die, so horridly...!"'' Her eyes flexed with a manic pleasure, and the fur lining her spine rose. She was in lack of a better word, scary. These were troubled minds. Though, weren't you as well? A troubled mind lost at sea in the world that created trouble itself. "Then let me join you." SYNOPSIS ADDITIONAL INFORMATION CHARACTERISTIC ATTRIBUTES Shoel is a dominance based pack, with unrelenting loyalty to their packmates. Though everyone is different, they crave isolation from others outside. They want you to find them. Tricking, manipulating and beating at them to break and bend. With simplistic pleasure, pack deaths are a common thing and are often celebrated. VISUAL ATTRIBUTES Shadow Bloodline: A canis lupus ranging in black to grey/silver and browns. Usually stocky in the chest with with denser hair at the chest, heels and nape. Usually long legged, tough paws that can withstand a much longer chase. SCHEDULES DECREES CORRECTIONS CODE OF ATTIRE THE RANKS THE ENLISTED CONQUEST & CONQUOR UNITED & DISGRACED DOMAINS GALLERIES APPLICATIONS